Kim
by AshesAshesWeAllFallDeepDown
Summary: Songfic to 'Eminem's- Kim' Very Dark HikaHaru. M For Harsh Laguage And Sinister Theme's. No Lemon.


**Okay, this is the DARKEST song I've ever heard, so I HAD to do a fic to this. It was just too perfect to pass up. I listened to this song and I fucking cried!!!!! It was mondo hard core waterworks…**

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, can I talk to you?" Hikaru asked his wife. She nodded and put their baby in her crib.

Hikaru smiled at his wife and walked over to his daughters crib.

"Aww look at daddy's baby girl that's daddy baby. Little sleepy head. Yesterday I changed your diaper, wiped you and powdered you. How did you get so big?" He started walking out of the room.

"Can't believe it, now you're two. Baby you're so precious. Daddy's so proud of you."

"Hikaru?"

He slammed the door shut. "Sit down bitch! If you move again I'll beat the shit out of you!" He shouted.

"Okay!" She yelled sitting on the sofa.

He leaned in and grabbed her face. "Don't make me wake this baby! She don't need to see what I'm about to do!"

Haruhi began to sob uncontrollably.

"Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you? How could you!? Just leave me and love Tamaki out the blue!"

She shook her head furiously. "Oh, what's a matter Haruhi? Am I too loud for you?! Too bad bitch, you're gonna finally hear me out this time! At first, I'm like all right You wanna throw me out? That's fine! But not for him to take my place, are you out your mind?!"

He began to kick and throw the furniture. "This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine!"

He kneeled in front of her, tears in his eyes. "How could you let him sleep in our bed?! Look at me Haruhi! Look at your husband now!" He grabbed her chin again.

"No!" She cried.

"I said look at him! He ain't so hot now is he? Little punk!" He threw her to the floor and kicked her in the stomach.

"Why are you doing this?!" She choked.

"Shut the fuck up!" He kicked her again.

"You're drunk! You're never going to get away at this!" She shouted behind tears.

He knelt down and puller her up by the collar of her shirt.

"You think I give a fuck!? Come on, we're going for a ride bitch!" He dragged her outside to the car.

"No!" Haruhi begged.

"Sit up front."

"We can't just leave Kotoko alone, what if she wakes up?!" She screamed sliding in the front seat.

He turned on the car. "We'll be right back. Well I will you'll be in the trunk!"

Haruhi turned on the radio to hear

"So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you

So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you"

"You really fucked me Haruhi! You really did a number on me!" He looked at her to see her head in her hands.

"Never knew me cheating would come back to haunt me!" He ripped her hand from her face and forced her to look at him. "But we were kids then Haruhi! I was only eighteen!" He let her go.

"That was years ago. I thought we wiped the slate clean! That's fucked up." He shouted.

"I love you!" She screamed.

He clutched his forehead with his left hand. "Oh God my brain is racing."

"I love you!" She cried again.

There was silence. She turned up the radio.

"What are you doing? Change the station I hate this song!" He ordered. She clicked off the radio.

"Does this look like a big joke?!" His eyes were locked on the road. "No!" She looked at him.

"There's a four year old boy lyin' dead with a slit throat in your living room, ha-ha" He laughed flakily.

She shook her head again.

"What you think I'm kidding you?!" He looked at her. "You loved him didn't you?!" He spat.

"No!" Haruhi wiped a tear from her eye.

"Bullshit you bitch don't fucking lie to me!" He slammed his fist to her head rest on her seat.

The guy in the car next to him beeped.

"What the fuck's this guy's problem on the side of me? Fuck you asshole, yeah bite me!" Hikaru flipped the guy off.

"Haruhi." He said. She didn't answer.

"HARUHI!" He smacked her hand. She looked desperately at him.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked sounding completely casual.

"You think I'm ugly don't you?"

"It's not that!" She clapped a hand over her mouth.

"No, you think I'm ugly!" He snapped.

"Baby…" She touched his shoulder. He shoved her off. "Get the fuck away from me! Don't touch me… I hate you! I hate you! I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU!" He wiped a tear from his eyes. "Oh my god I love you…" His voice cracked. "How the fuck could you do this to me?!"

"I'm sorry!" Haruhi squeaked. He couldn't mention how adorable she was when she was scared. He was too heartbroken. And besides, it was too late to turn back now.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

The words of that song rang in his head.

So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you

So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you

He stopped the car in an unfamiliar field.

"Come on get out." He ordered. He stepped out of the car and walked to her side. She looked at him. "I can't I'm scared." Haruhi sobbed.

"I said get out bitch!" She grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out of the car.

"Let go of my hair! Please don't do this baby! Please I love you; look we can just take Kotoko and leave!" Haruhi plead.

"Fuck you! You did this to us! You did it! It's your fault" He pushed her to the ground.

"Oh my God I'm crackin' up!" he stopped and massaged his temples.

"Get a grip Hikaru!" He stopped and looked down at Haruhi.

"Hey, remember the time we went to Brian's party? And you were like so drunk that you threw up all over Archie?" he questioned. She nodded. He leaned down and grabbed Haruhi's hair again.

"That was funny wasn't it!?"

"Yes!" She coughed.

THAT WAS FUNY WASN'T IT!?"

"Yes!" She cried again.

"See it all makes sense, doesn't it? You and your husband have a fight. One of you tries to grab a knife, and during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adams apple sliced!" He lifted Haruhi to her feet.

"No!" She sobbed.

"And while this is going on, his son just woke up and he just walks in. She panics and he gets his throat cut!" He grabbed her throat.

"Oh my god!"

"So now they both dead and you slash your own throat! So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note!" He laughed menacingly.

"I should have known better when you started to act weird!" He started to cry again and let her go.

"We could've," She took off running.

"HEY! Where you going!?" He called after her. He began running toward her.

"Get back here! You can't run from me Haruhi! It's just us, nobody else! You're only making this harder on yourself!" He caught her by her hair.

"Ha! Ha! Got'cha!" He fake laughed.

Haruhi let an ear piercing scream rip through the dark.

"Ha! Go ahead yell! Here I'll scream with you! AH SOMEBODY HELP!" He mocked her, smirking. He walked back up to her and grabbed her wrists

"Don't you get it bitch?! No one can hear you! Now shut the fuck up and get what's coming to you!" He pulled out a knife.

"You were supposed to love me…" He sobbed. She tried to run again though the world went black around her as the knife pierced through her abdomen. She made muffled choking noises before blacking out.

"NOW BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED! BITCH BLEED! BLEED!" He sobbed, dropping to his knees. He hugged his wife's corpse to his chest and began to cry hysterically.

So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you

So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't wanna go on  
Living in this world without you

* * *

**That was "Kim" by Eminem. Sorry if this is too…..creepy. I just got this idea and I couldn't stop writing this! Okay, tell me what you think!**


End file.
